qwertypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Treetop
file:treetop.png Treetop is a small town in the west. It was founded a long time ago by Marty the Funny, whose statue is prominently placed in the center of town. Located in the forest that blankets central Bastion, it is the adopted home of Marty. The oldest citizen is She-Mama, and she serves as the de facto leader of the town. To the west is Townton, to the east is the Elfy Village, and the Bigol Tree is accessible through She-Mama's Cellar. History Pre-Qwertyuiop A long time ago, a human name She-Mama fell in love with a dog named Marty. They ran away from True North together, hoping to find a place that they could call their very own. They found a clearing in the forest right on the edge of a beautiful lake. Marty fished for Poolrats for them to eat and She-Mama would cook them, and he would hunt for berries in the woods and she would make them into a delicious jam. Both of them worked together to build a house. It wasn't long before travelers from True North, Bonedry, and Godstown were coming through their little place on the way to the Castle on the Cliff. She-Mama and Marty would accommodate them in their house, which grew bigger and bigger. Some people decided to stay or come back to live there forever. One man sculpted a beautiful statue of Marty, which sits in the center of town today. She-Mama and Marty named their town Treetop. The people that moved there built their own houses and Marty urged She-Mama to sell her jams. They started the Jam Store together, which attracted people from all over the world. She-Mama found out that she was pregnant, with twins. Marty began to become restless. He wanted to move on, to see the rest of the world. So he left one night, without waking She-Mama or telling anyone where he was going. He didn't even know that she was pregnant. Everyone in the town banded together to help She-Mama out. She was bummed that Marty had left, but she understood why. Soon enough, her twins were born and everyone helped her pick the names Benny and Becca. She-Mama raised them to be upstanding citizens, never telling them who their father was, but urging them to follow the lead of Marty the Funny, whose statue adorned the town's fountain, and to always be good. One day, many years later, Becca was out in the forest looking for berries when she came across a boy who was very hurt. He was bleeding and broken and the Rattackers were trying to eat him. She shooed them off and had Benny help her carry him back to She-Mama's house. She nursed him back to health, a long and arduous process, but it was revealed that the poor boy had no idea who he was or where he had come from. Becca suggested naming him Marty, after the town hero. Marty did know one thing, though, and that was his way around bread. He became toastmaster at the Jam Store, becoming ever closer to Benny and Becca. Benny and he became as close as brothers, but Marty found himself falling in love with Becca. She, too, was falling in love with him and, after going to her mother for advice, kissed him. They have been dating ever since. Qwertyuiop Many of the people who had come to live in She-Mama's and Marty the Funny's town grew old and died or moved away, but new people move in all the time, looking for some tranquility. After the new Marty's arrival, life in Treetop was very normal for a long time. The status quo was disrupted, however, when Greg, a White Wizard, arrived to see Marty. Geography Central Treetop The center of town, noted for the fountain topped with a statue of Marty of Funny. Marty's toaster house, which was built for him after he recovered from whatever injuries he had coming into the town, and the Jam Store are the two main landmarks in Central Treetop. Soo and Magazat can often be seen walking around here. West Treetop She-Mama's mansion takes up the most of the western side of town. Beanso the groundskeeper is often around the house, as are the various guests She-Mama accomodates, like Maple. Hidden somewhere near the Banana house is the entrance to She-Mama's Cellar, where some sort of treasure is hidden. East Treetop The eastern part of Treetop is the residential area, where most of the inhabitants of the town live. Quackers lives here, as do Frank and his wife Azura. Oswald guards the eastern gate, protecting citizens from the Forest Rattackers that live beyond the edge of town, and his daughter and son Isabelle and Ozzy live with him. Zarina and Eraser spend their time here, too, and the Treetop Stamp Station is located in East Treetop, run by John and frequented by Slim. Treetop Lake Further west, past She-Mama's mansion, is a lake infested with Poolrats. On the other side are the plains. Melvin is often seen wandering around the lake shore on the Treetop side. Population Marty.gif|Marty|link=Marty Shemama.gif|She-Mama Bananas|link=She-Mama Bananas Benny.gif|Benny Bananas|link=Benny Bananas Becca.gif|Becca Bananas|link=Becca Bananas Quackers.gif|Quackers Billings|link=Quackers Billings Frank.gif|Frank Dzelbaro|link=Frank Dzelbaro Azura.gif|Azura Dzelbaro|link=Azura Dzelbaro Melvin.gif|Melvin Vergman|link=Melvin Vergman Magazat.gif|Magazat Borgamian|link=Magazat Borgamian Soo.gif|Soo Kim|link=Soo Kim Maple.gif|Maple Fallingleaf|link=Maple Fallingleaf Gurpradit.gif|Gurpradit Singh|link=Gurpradit Singh Arvinder.gif|Arvinder Singh|link=Arvinder Singh Slim.gif|Slim|link=Slim Beanso.gif|Beanso Kruger|link=Beanso Kruger Eraser.gif|Eraser Penboy|link=Eraser Penboy Zarina.gif|Zarina Bolpova|link=Zarina Bolpova Isabelle.gif|Isabelle Ignatius|link=Isabelle Ignatius Oswald.gif|Oswald Ignatius|link=Oswald Ignatius Ozzy.gif|Ozzy Ignatius|link=Ozzy Ignatius John.gif|John Barter|link=John Barter Ratrick.gif|Ratrick|link=Ratrick Category:Bastion Category:Locations Category:Treetop